Inability to Focus
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Glitch needs to keep his legs nicely shaven, due to the fact that he loves smooth legs. Cain interrupts him though, and things get a little heated. Short fic, CainXGlitch, based on Glitch's inability to stay focused.


Title: Inability to focus

Chapter: One shot.

Rating: M (Adult themes, male to male contact, psychological)

Pairing: Cain X Glitch

Summary: Glitch needs to keep his legs nicely shaven, due to the fact that he loves smooth legs. Cain interrupts him though, and things get a little heated. Short fic, CainXGlitch, based on Glitch's inability to stay focused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tin Man, and I make no profit from this fic, or off of these characters. I need a story to post though…

Warnings: Male to Male contact. Adult themes. Psychological. Glitch is a little OOC (Horrible memory function.).

Glitch caught the glare that Cain was currently giving him. "Don't you dare, zipper head." The Ex Tin-Man hissed out.

An annoyed feeling crept over Glitch and within seconds he was throwing his hands to his hips, "What have I told you about calling me that name?" His lips curled up a second later as the annoyed feeling dissipated away, "Never mind, what's a Tin-Man like you know about feeling anyway? I'd be better off talking to a-to—a…a…" Glitch adopted a rather curious look to his face as he slowly turned around again. He continued his previous actions of removing his clothes.

There was a small river where Cain had decided camp would be for the night. The sun was dipping down lazily on the warm evening. DG and Raw were wondering about together, having left Cain and Glitch alone with one another. Glitch had tried hard to convince DG that he wanted to wonder around with her, yet Cain was convinced that the 'wondering around' would turn into a full out lost group of a zipper head and a girl. Raw said he didn't mind looking around with DG, and with a rather sad smile, the girl had gently placed her hand along Glitch's head and said have fun here.

Glitch had been upset about the situation, but within seconds, the man was already thinking of other things to do with his free time. Currently, he was removing his clothes, wanting nothing more than to take a quick bath while DG was gone. "Hey, didn't I tell ya' not to do that?" Cain groaned out again, this time rising up from his currently lounging position against a tree. "I don't want to babysit ya' and what if DG comes back? It's getting late anyway." Cain was grunting out, his face contorted into a frustrated and worried look.

"Oh come on, what are you worried about? I won't be too long." Glitch said, his eyes looking over at Cain as the man crossed his arms. Taking his chance, Glitch quickly removed his pants, smooth skin suddenly exposed to the evening air. "Go get me soap." Glitch yelled as he began to wade into the water, not noticing the curious gaze Cain was giving him. A small sack dangled from his hand, and the red velvet seemed to shimmer as it caught Cain's eye.

"What's that?" Glitch heard the blonde man ask out, his voice suddenly softer.

Looking back, Glitch gave him a curious look, "That is my ass, sir." He said his voice rather girlish, mocking offense.

A growl was heard from near the bank as Glitch caught the sudden burning in those bright blue eyes. "Not. That." He hissed defensively. Picking up his hand, he pointed to the satchel hanging from Glitch's wrist. "The red bag."

"What about it?" Glitch asked, running his toes against the bottom of the slippery rocks. He was trying to keep his balance as he slowly ran his hands, along with the red bag, through the cold water. He lifted water up and slowly allowed it to trickle down his face, the water stinging at some bruises and cuts along his body.

"What's inside it?" Cain asked, sounding only slightly agitated. His body was turned around, and he seemed to be looking for something in one of his own bags.

Glitch looked at him with a rather humored look, "I believe it's a bathing kit." He said, his smile becoming brighter, "While I was first trying to figure out where I was, and long before those ankle biters caught me, I found this little bag in one of my pockets. It has some hygienic items in it- and- I….I…Still need soap…I need some soap." Glitch said out slowly as his eyebrows furrowed together in deep contemplation. "Cain can you get me-"

"Here." Cain's voice was soft as he stood on some rocks jutting out of the water. "Already ahead of it." His expression was suddenly softer, and Glitch gave him a grateful smile as he took a few steps over to Cain.

"Thank you so much." He said, outstretching his hand as he accepted the small white orb. His wet hands began to instantly lather it up, forcing suds to form around his fingers. "Soap is great." He insisted as he turned to sit down in the water. Cain was still on the rock, simply standing there, looking for a better spot to sit in. As he moved away from Glitch, the zipper head paid him no mind and began lifting up his leg, running his hand over the stubble of hair now growing. He drew his knee up and crossed his leg so that it would be out of the water's reach. After applying some suds to his leg, he withdrew from the red bag a small razor. "It stays dry because there's a small plastic lining inside, makes it waterproof." Glitch said happily, "I wonder if I made it?" His voice trailed off as he contemplated the question. Absently, he took the razor and set it against his leg, slowly scrapping it against his skin, from ankle to knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cain's voice frightened the man in the water. Giving out a small hiss of pain, Glitch looked up with angry eyes.

"Now look, I've nicked myself." He sighed as he looked back at the small well of blood. He shivered slightly but continued his shaving. "I'll tell you Cain, you can really pick the wrong moments to go about screaming at people." Glitch breathed against his knee as he inspected a newly shaved leg. "Almost perfect except for a cut!" He glared at Cain but continued with his other leg.

"What are you doing?" Cain repeated, trying to calm himself as he drew closer to Glitch.

"Huh? I'm shaving…Duh." He smiled up at Cain, his grin reaching from ear to ear. "Smooth skin…I love it." He said, his voice sounding happy.

"What? Boy's aren't supposed to shave!" Cain grunted out, gritting his teeth to keep himself from getting any angrier.

"Why not? Girls shave…They have smooth skin, why can't I? I like it, I mean, have you ever run your hands over your legs? That course hair doesn't feel good at all…Smooth skin, THAT'S where it's all happening, Cain!" Glitch laughed as he finished on his other leg, rinsing his legs and feet off in the water.

"Can you just get out already?" Cain said, his voice coming out with a heavy breath.

"What? No…I still have my armpits and groin to do. I can't walk around with this scraping feeling against my ba-"

"Glitch!" Cain hissed out, fists rolled into balls. "Stop talking and get out of the water." He stood on a rock next to Glitch's slowly rising form.

The zipper head stood up, hands on his hips in all of his naked glory. A board expression came over his face as his white skin gleamed in the last of the sun's rays. "Now come on. I think we would all appreciate it if-"

"I'm serious, stop talking." Cain said, removing his coat. "I don't want to make you get out, but I will." Cain seemed to have a menacing air about him, and Glitch was forced to take a step back into deeper water.

As Glitch did so though, his heel fell against a rather slipper part of rock, and before he knew it, he was falling backwards into the water. His tailbone crashed against grime and rock and before he knew it, his eyes were brimming with tears as he whimpered in pain. "Shit." He heard Cain hiss out as the man stomped through the water, his boots catching enough traction against the slippery rocks to keep him from falling. "See what happens when you don't listen to me." Cain hissed out as he leaned over, picking Glitch up.

The zipper head hissed in pain as he was carried out of the water. "My butt hurts!" Glitch whimpered loudly as he was set against the tree. Cain was leaning over him.

"You probably just bruised your tailbone. Either that or you simply knocked a nerve. You should be fine by morning…Although you will be sore for a bit." Cain's voice was firm, his hand lingering on Glitch's knee as he spoke.

"I lost my razor." Glitch said as he sniffled, his hand rose to wipe away a few fallen tears.

"You won't be shaving for some time…" Cain's voice was soft, his hand absentmindedly falling lower against Glitch's knee.

"Oh." Glitch breathed out, pulling the leg that Cain was currently touching closer to his body. The man withdrew his hand instantly, as if ashamed of what he had done. Glitch, who was capable of at least understanding what the red blush creeping across Cain's face meant, smiled. "They are soft…Right?" He asked his voice light as he smiled nervously at the Tin-Man.

"What?" Cain asked his blue eyes suddenly confused as he was wrestling with logic deep within his own mind.

"Go ahead…Touch it again. If I won't be shaving again for a while, then you might as well enjoy it now." His tone was happy sounding, nearly matter-of-factly. There was a pause, and as Glitch stared over at Cain, there seemed to be a rather small gleam in his eyes. Minutes passed, and as Glitch began to bite the inside of his lips, he wondered if maybe Cain was going to hit him.

A rough, calloused hand began to slowly approach Glitch's leg again. This time, finger's danced slowly against the soft skin just below Glitch's knee. A second finger added pressure as a calf muscle was slowly consumed by the deepening grasp. Glitch smiled as he rolled his head back, Cain rolling his hand around the smoothly soft skin. "It feels…Good." He breathed out, and Glitch parted his eyelids to see the other man looking back at him.

Slowly, Glitch pulled forward, the small pain in his spine forcing him to pause suddenly. Cain was already picking up his current motion though. The Tin Man removed his hat, allowing it to fall to the ground as he leaned the rest of the way into Glitch. Both men froze as a second passed.

When their lips did connect, Glitch felt his mind flame up with some sort of reminder of what to do next. His lips parted as he pressed a smile deeper into the other's mouth. His hands, wanting something to do, grasped over an old shirt, tugging at the fabric. His leg was still being rubbed by a calloused hand, and Glitch moaned deeply as he felt a tongue run against his lips.

Meeting the feeling, he pushed his tongue into the other man's appendage, their sudden collusion causing Cain to draw back only slightly. Instantly, Glitch moved one of his hands up to the other's head, pushing him into his own mouth further. Cain's other hand was roaming over a shoulder, and Glitch smiled as he felt a finger dance along his neck.

The taste of Cain's saliva consumed his mouth, and Glitch couldn't help but bite down lightly on the intruding tongue making its way around his teeth. Groin flaring with want, Glitch shut his eyes tightly as he willed himself to stay at least semi-calm before Cain noticed his stimulation.

It only took a moment for Cain to lightly reach up and press a single digit against Glitch's head zipper. Another second and Cain was already pulling away from Glitch, the naked man slightly confused and breathing heavily as he watched Cain. "No." Was all the blonde haired man whispered out.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Glitch asked, his mind feeling dizzy, his back hurting, and a feeling of sickness coming over him.

"I can't take this advantage over you." Cain huffed out, slowly getting back to his feet. "Not until you get your-" He paused in his words, looking away as he stumbled over to his clothes. "Put your clothes on. DG and Raw should be coming back soon."

"DG? Where- where is she?" Glitch asked, his expression suddenly confused as he painfully stood up. "What happened?" He asked, his mind already formulating over new worries and thoughts. His past excitement nearly forgotten, he stumbled over to his clothes, watching as Cain simply glared at the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked, confusion boiling over in his mind.

"Fine…" His eyes collided with Glitch's, and for a moment, both men stared at one another. Glitch was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly saw the sorrow filled smile press onto Cain's lips as he shook his head. The sadness that plastered itself onto the Ex Tin-Man's face forced Glitch to keep his distance, his stomach churning as Cain began to walk away.

Began: 7/8/2012 at 3:23pm

Finished: 7/9/2012 at 1:22pm

I know it's been a while, but this was hastily made in order to notify some of you that I am still alive and trying to keep up with posts…However long it may take for me to actually post them. So far, I'm stuck in this mood that seems to be something like this: 'Hmmm…Well…I'll write the fics…send them to be looked at by T.D. or whoever else…Then seem to forget I've ever written them….Yeah…That's how we do things around here apparently.' Because you know, when you write something, it automatically gets posted. Haha, I just want to say that I haven't forgotten about one of my biggest hobbies, and that there are fics written, I just haven't gotten them posted yet. Most are new categories, so it may take them a while to be posted everywhere.

-D. D. Darkwriter

I've spoken all the words out loud… I've heard all of the silent screams…. But still I have seen nothing.


End file.
